Cotton Weary
Cotton Weary was the lover of Maureen Prescott and was sent to jail for her rape and murder after her daughter, Sidney Prescott, was sure to have seen him leaving the house. He was released from prison after Billy Loomis and Stu Macher were revealed to have killed her and framed Cotton. He sought fame and fortune with Gale Weather's help and finally achieved it after he saved Emily Reynolds' life after the second Woodsboro Murders. Background Cotton had a secret affair with Maureen Prescott. She was murdered one night after they had sex and the killers (Billy Loomis and Stu Macher) framed him by one of them wearing his coat while leaving the house. Sidney saw the figure in Cotton's jacket and assumed it was him. Over the course of his trial TV reporter, Gale Weathers, frequently defended Cotton, saying he was innocent and that Sidney was lying. Going as far as writing a book about it, Gale insisted that Cotton was framed and subsequently falsely identified as the killer. Sidney's testimony was key in his conviction which caused him to go to prison for Maureen's rape and murder. Time in Woodsboro Jail Sidney Prescott and Emily Reynolds watched footage of Cotton after he was sentenced. Cotton had been sentenced to death and was scheduled to be put in a gas chamber according to Gale Weathers. After discovering this, Emily and Sidney argued over his innocence. Sidney also argued with Gale over her believing he was innocent. After Billy Loomis and Stu Macher were revealed as the true killers of Maureen Prescott, Cotton was released from prison and was a free man in the time between the first and second Woodsboro Murders The Second Woodsboro Murders After being released from custody, Cotton became a regular news feature. He agreed to accompany Gale Weathers to Woodsboro High for an interview and recorded meeting with Emily after the double homicide of Maureen Evans and Phil Stevens. Emily refuses to participate, which particularly irritated Cotton, because Gale told him Emily had known about it. Although innocent and compassionate, Cotton also proved to become quickly angered due to his wrongful imprisonment. After Emily was threatened in an instant message in the library, while the police were searching for its source, Cotton caught a freaked-out Emily and demanded an interview with Diane Sawyer in an almost threatening way. Such an interview would finally clear his name but would only work if Emily appeared alongside him. Due to his rash actions, he became a suspect once again. That night he found Dewey Riley bleeding in the film department and tried to save him. Gale ran into Cotton after narrowly escaping the killer and found his hands bloody. She assumed he was the killer. He tried to explain but she refused to listen and ran away. He eventually found Emily and the real killer, Debbie Loomis, fighting to the death in the theater department. He picked up the gun and stopped the two of them. Emily explained that Debbie Loomis and Mickey Altieri were the two killers. Mrs. Loomis seemed to gain Cotton's loyalty by reminding him that Emily's sister, Sidney, sent him to prison for a year. However, Emily finally gave in to the Diane Sawyer interview, so he took Mrs. Loomis by surprise and shot her. He assured Emily that he'd never hurt her, the two of them kissed and then he handed the gun over. Gale revealed she was alive and the three of them left the building. Reporters swarm around Emily, mostly leaving Cotton alone, until Emily, in order to cancel the debt she had over her sister's erroneous testimony against Cotton, told them they should get the story from him, adding that he was the hero. Kills committed - Debbie Loomis - Shot in the neck